


Let the Snow Fall

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dates in the snow, Fluff, Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow, snow times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s snowing in Keystone when Jaime goes to pick up Bart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD I WROTE THIS MONTHS AGO AND JUST WAITED FOR DECEMBER THEN FORGOT ABOUT IT :O
> 
> I am so sorry it's been so long since I've posted Bluepulse but since I'm freezing my arse off in England I figured I should post it now

The snow seemed to take an eternity to fall to the ground. It twirled and fluttered, spinning in large elegant circles as the wind took charge of the dance between the elements. 

Bart watched the window sill slowly collect the snowflakes lazily. Seeing snow this _white_ and unpolluted was still fascinating. Bart felt almost _honoured_ to see snow so _pure_. 

A small ache in his chest reminded him that this wasn’t the winter he should be experiencing. But he was. And Bart loved every second. 

The doorbell split his thoughts and Bart’s head whipped around to the direction of the sound. 

“I GOT IT!” He called out, running to the front door. Bart hesitated for half a second before opening the front door. 

Jaime was stood on the other side, breathing into his cupped hands, trying to warm them up. He had a thick hoodie on with the hood up against the snow. His mocha eyes landed on Bart and a smile spread over Jaime’s face. 

Bart felt the butterflies stir in his stomach as he felt the warmth of the smile in his chest. 

“Ready to go?” Jaime asked. 

“Yeah, just let me grab a jacket.” Bart replied, a small, shy smile creeping up on him. Jaime nodded and Bart quickly zipped back to his room, grabbing a thick, black winter jacket Wally insisted he needed to wear during the winter. 

The material was heavy on his small but lean frame and Bart quickly ran back to the front door. 

He stepped outside and felt the snow crunch under his foot. The door shut behind him and Bart looked up at Jaime. 

“You look great, _ese_.” Jaime said softly. A hidden blush slowly crept up on Bart’s cheeks and he forced it down as best he could. 

Bart’s eyes flickered to Jaime’s hands. He was holding them a bit awkwardly, rubbing his fingers together to try and warm them up. 

“Are you cold?” Bart asked, genuinely concerned. 

“A little.” Jaime admitted, looking sheepish. “Snow isn’t that big in a desert town like El Paso.”

“Here,” Bart said kindly, taking Jaime’s hands in his own. He laced their fingers together, standing so they were facing each other. “Better?” Bart asked. 

“Better.” Jaime agreed, smiling at Bart. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Bart’s lips. 

The snow still fell around them, oblivious to the two boys, standing in the street, slowly falling in love.


End file.
